southparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Eric Cartman
|płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Brązowe |wiek = 10 |zajęcie = Student |religia = Chrześcijaństwo |głos = Trey Parker |głospol = Maciej Kowalik |występuje = Sonda analna Cartmana }} Eric Cartman – jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu, dziesięcioletni uczeń czwartej klasy szkoły podstawowej w South Parku. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w krótkometrażowym filmie The Spirit of Christmas, w którym nazywany był Kenny i – podobnie jak Kenny McCormick – ginął. Charakterystyka Jest uczniem czwartej klasy szkoły podstawowej, wychowywanym przez samotną matkę. Przedstawiany jest jako agresywny, uprzedzony, arogancki narcyz, którego twórcy opisują jako „małego Archiego Bunkera”, głównego bohatera sitcomu z lat 70. All in the Family. Cechy te zostały znacząco podkreślone w kolejnych seriach, w których postać ewoluowała, stając się psychopatą, socjopatą i manipulantem. Cartman jest wysoce inteligentny – mimo młodego wieku, potrafi zmanipulować innych ludzi i przekonać do swoich planów, które często udaje mu się zrealizować. Przez pozostałych głównych bohaterów nazywany jest „spaślakiem”, ze względu na swoją otyłość wielokrotnie wyszydzany jest przez kolegów, co stanowi powracający w serialu komediowy motyw. Często przedstawiany jest jako antagonista albo złoczyńca, którego czyny wprowadzają w ruch serię wydarzeń będących główną osią fabularną wielu odcinków. Pozostałe dzieci i koledzy z klasy z reguły są przez niego wyszydzani ze względu na jego nieczułe, rasistowskie, ksenofobiczne czy antysemickie zachowania i nastawienie, ale od czasu do czasu dają się mu się zmanipulować. Mimo nietolerancji wobec innych kultur, przejawia tendencje do uczenia się obcych języków. W odcinku Ja z przyszłości rozmawia ze swoimi pracownikami po hiszpańsku, którego nauczył się tylko po to, żeby móc lepiej im rozkazywać. Zna również niemiecki, którym przemawia przebrany za Adolfa Hitlera podczas wiecu w odcinku Pasja żyda, jak również w odcinku Dowcipobot. Ze względu na swoje poglądy, często wchodzi w zatargi z kolegami, przede wszystkim z Kyle’em, który jest żydem. Antysemityzm Cartmana i religia Kyle’a wielokrotnie prowadzą do sporów pomiędzy nimi albo są zalążkami fabuły. Z reguły jednak motorem napędowym działań Cartmana jest chęć bycia lepszym od Kyle’a. Przykładowo w odcinku Rozpalona katolicka miłość tworzy zespół grający rock chrześcijański i zakłada się z Kyle’em o to, kto pierwszy osiągnie status platynowej płyty. Zespół Cartmana zostaje zdyskwalifikowany, a chociaż posiada dużą grupę fanów i generuje miliony dolarów zysku, Cartman jest niepocieszony, ponieważ przegrał zakład. Kenny i jego rodzina wielokrotnie stają się obiektem szykan Cartmana ze względu na to, że żyją w ubóstwie i utrzymują się z zasiłku. Jedną z niewielu osób, z których Cartman nie szydzi, jest „Butters” Stotch – chociaż często dzielą oni ze sobą sekrety, ze względu na swoją naiwność Butters jest wielokrotnie wykorzystywany, oszukiwany i wrabiany przez Cartmana. Znaczenie w popkulturze Cartman uznawany jest za najpopularniejszą postać z Miasteczka South Park. Również twórcy przyznają, że jest on ich ulubionym bohaterem, z którym w dużym stopniu mogą się identyfikować. Ze względu na politycznie niepoprawne zachowania, postać była obiektem zarówno pochwał, jak i krytyki – przykładowo niektórzy przedstawiciele społeczności żydowskiej uważają, że jego antysemityzm i podejście do Kyle’a dobrze obrazuje to, jak traktowani się niektórzy żydzi, inni z kolei uważają, że takie dowcipy ze strony twórców stawiają ich w złym świetle. Cartman wielokrotnie znalazł się na liście najbardziej rozpoznawalnych animowanych postaci wszech czasów. W codziennym użyciu Amerykanów znalazły się często powtarzane przez Cartmana frazy: „Pieprzcie się, idę do domu” (ang. Screw you guys, I’m going home) i „Uszanuj moją władzę” (ang. Respect my authoritah). Category:Główni bohaterowie Category:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Czwartoklasiści